minecraftia survival
by dgreen20
Summary: a man who works for a top of the line gaming company volunteers to test out there latest break though. Shortly after he arrives a creeper blows up the portal back to reality while knocking him into a tree giving him amnesia. He must try to survive with the help from a new found friend along the way. includes the the mob talker mob and more. Rated T for swearing and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Minecraftia survival chapter 1.**

**the companies dirty little secret**

It has been over a year since I started working for gaming-tech. A big name in the gaming industry. They make top of the line systems for everything out there. It is located in the small town of Bloomville Ohio. The building was about 20 stories tall. Looked like the empire state building, had an employee apartments, it was like a town within a town. I was a janitor. The pay was bad, and the hours where long, but in the shape the economy was in I was lucky to even work here.

My name is Dustin. I am a little tall. Skinny, had a janitor suit on and was in my apartment asleep,. The time was about 8:24am. I was woken up by my alarm clock. I wanted to go back to sleep but there was an employee meeting at 9 on the top floor and the elevators are broken. Just my luck. I got up and ate a small bowl of oatmeal and left. My apartment was in bad shape. Dishes needed cleaned, clothes needed washed, and it was falling apart. I locked my door and put the key in a fake potted plant outside my door. I walked down the stairs of the apartment and walked across the parking lot. There was no one else on there way. I was wondering if it got moved or I was early. I entered the building to see that it was empty. I found the stairwell and started walking up all 20 flights of stairs. My legs felt like jello by the time I got to the 20th floor. I opened the door to the board room and it was packed. Everyone was talking to each other so load I couldn't even hear myself think. I stared at the clock. It says 8:57am. I sat down in any available seat at the time. There was like 30-40 people here. A few of which I'm not on good speaking terms with. The clock struck 9 when the boss came in the room. He wore what you expect every boss to look like. Big fancy, expensive suit. I always hated these meetings. I would rather go scrub the building top to bottom then sit though one of these meetings. It always goes the same way. He starts off nice and calm. Complains about profits being so low, and 9/10 someone is going to get fired or demoted. But this one went a lot differently.

"good morning everyone." the boss announced. "now before we begin I would like to announce that our top scientists have created a new 3d gaming system for a few games that I shall not revile at the moment." the room broke up in cheer. I honestly could care less for a new gaming system. As long as I don't get fired.

"when is it going into stores?" one of the people working in maintenance asked.

"so far we haven't decided a release date but I assure you this will result in a huge raise for everyone." he gave a little smile as he was talking. He dismissed everyone from the room. I was barely down the stairs when I remembered that I forgot my key card for the janitor closet I the boardroom. I was about to walk in when I heard the boss talk to one on the scientists. I stayed low and out of sight.

"you are making a huge risk doing this. We still got a million bugs to fix on the portal before we can ship it to stores." the scientists argued. I was confused. _What portal?_ I asked myself.

"I know the risks. If this doesn't go right we may need to keep everyone and not fire them to save money. We got too much money invested in this. I need you to make sure that absolutely no one else but your team and I know about this." he yelled back. "if the government knew what we where doing I would be neck deep in lawsuits, and legal texts." I was still confused on what they where talking about.

"i under stand sir but we need a test subject to see how everything on the other side is. We sent hundreds of probes in and so far none came back. They all where exploded before they came back with video of that place." the scientists demanded.

"fine, sent one of the janitors to check it out, they are a dime a dozen anyway. We can easily replace them." he replied.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Portals, firing everyone, destroyed probes. What are that thinking. Then again on the other hand. a fresh start, no one to boss me around, no taxes, and best of all, no more cleaning the bathrooms. I quickly ran in the room.

"I'll be the test subject. I came for my key card and couldn't help listen to what you guys where saying." I told them. I probably made the worse mistake of my life. The boss gave me the evil eye while the scientists was scared out of his mind.

"so you heard everything? Fine. You got till 10pm to get the stuff you need and report in sub-level 8c. But I better warn you. No one knows what is on the other side and don't tell another living soul about what you heard." he said.

"but sir. We still got a to run a few more tests before we can send a person there, countless amounts of electricity is used to even sent a 3 foot tall probe in. it would be more then double to send a person." the scientists explained.

"your right. Only pack the bare essentials. If it doesn't have more then 5 uses don't bring it." he told me. I just nodded my head in agreement and left. I walked down the 20 flights of stairs and strait to my apartment. I couldn't believe I willingly volunteered myself to test something that not even our the top scientists knew about. I searched my apartment for anything I could use. I grabbed my backpack. I put in a tarp, water bottle, flint, and a bow and about 10 arrows. Wasn't the best at archery but when he said lots of electricity I don't think I'm going to be bringing any electronics. I don't want my butt fried. I zipped it up and started heading to the basement. I didn't even know we had a basement. The door to the lower levels was always locked but when I got there there was a person waiting for me with the door wide open. I seen the movies. This always ends bad. They brought me to sub level 8c. They opened the door and I could not believe what I saw. A mini nuclear reactor connected to what I think is the portal in a big glass bubble with only 1 way in and out. There where at lest 10-20 scientists here and a lot more robots. Mainly in the reactor area. I was starting to have second thoughts.

"welcome to the testing area for our newest gaming system." one of the scientists said. They where all wearing orange nuclear protection suits and gas masks. I was starting to think this was the worst idea ever. They brought me to a decontamination room where I was sprayed with vapor sanitizer. They checked my bags for anything they would be dangerous, I was even checked with the metal detectors to see if I was wearing a wire. They gave the all clear and I was off. I saw the boss standing next to the what I think is a portal. He was wearing the same thing as everyone else.

"Hello Dustin. Sorry for the inconveniences but we need to keep this place free of any foreign germs away from this priceless project." he explained.

"it OK sir. It was practically like going though airport security only a lot less annoying." I told him

"please call me john. We are all gentlemen here." john said. He reached his hand out and I gave him a fist bump.

"OK john. What is going on and what is that thing?" I asked. He just smiled and waved for someone to try to explain it to me. Someone from the computers came down.

"well this is a portal into an alternate universe sorta. We so far found out is has an atmosphere slimier to earth's but there is a lot more oxygen. We only where able to get a very few test results from over there. Every probe we send got destroyed before it was even there so we sent an EMP proof probe in with no camera and it came back with a lot of arrows stuck inside it. I assume the land there is primitive and there are lots of hostiles." he explained. To be honest I got lost after he said alternate universe. Why would a gaming company even want to study alternate universes. I had too many questions to ask.

"OK so how does it work?" I stupidly asked. He just gave a small smile walked me to the computers. They placed an apple in the center on the portal.

"we will demonstrate how the portal works with the apple. I hit a few commands and wait a few minutes for the reactor to warm up." he explained. He typed a few thing on the keyboard and lights went on and off. Alarms blasted though the area. Everyone cleared the reactor area. The portal started shooting sparks. An arc of purple light came from the portal and then the apple was gone. I couldn't believe it. Where did it go?

" we use at lest 100,000 volts to even get an apple though. A lot of complected physics and math I'm sure you don't want to hear ." he explained. I was shocked. My jaw was waide open and not a word came out. I was about to go though that. I was almost certain to have a heart attack to even get close.

"well I guess your up next." he told me. I couldn't even move anything. I felt like I was glued in place. "they get that reaction every time." he complained. He picked me from my arms and carried me over to the portal. I was scared to death. I stared up at the person at the computers.

"will this hurt?" I asked. My arms held on to my pack for dear life.

"only a mild stinging. Over all you won't feel a thing. Unless something goes horribly wrong and you explode like the last 20 apples." he explained. That helps a bit except for he exploding part. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't see it coming. I heard switches flip and alarms. The only thing going though my mind right now was, _I made a huge mistake._ The sparks shot out and before I could take a step I was zipped off my feet. Everything was spinning. I opened my eyes. There was a lot of colors going by. Everything started getting more and more cubic. I started felling a slight stinging in my left leg. I look down and it was scraping the side of this thing. The whole area was now cubic. I saw a light up ahead. I held on to my backpack, bracing myself for the worst.

I came out in a plains like area. I looked left and right. The whole area was complete cubic. I know I seen this somewhere before but right now I can't remember where. All I know is I was starving. I look down to see the apple floating off the ground. I stared at it confused but I was too hungry to even thing. I quickly picked it up and started eating it. I saw the sun start to set in the distance. I couldn't believe they thought this place was hostile. I stared at the sunset. Even the sun was cubic. I looked back at where I came out. The portal was still open. I could go back if I wanted to but who would pass up an opportunity like this. I search my pack to see everything was still there but they added a radio. I turned it on to hear cheers of joy and laughing.

"hello command this is Dustin I'm on the other side. Over." I said talking into the radio.

"thank god you survived. Now we don't have to worry about lawsuits as bad." john said over the radio.

"Dustin this is the top scientist. What is it like over there? And explain it is as much detail as possible?" he asked.

I looked around. "nothing much. Just like our universe but everything is cubic." I said

"cubic you say. That is great. We know know which game universe you are in." he explained.

I hit the button again. "where am I? Because I see about 1-20 life forms in the distance." I explained.

"you are in minecraftia. Just what ever you do don't stare at the ones with purple eyes in the face." he explained.

I had no clue what he was talking about. I only played that game about once or twice a month. I turned the radio off and saw a weird looking creature walking toward me. It was about as tall as I was, no arms, 4 legs on the bottom, green, and looked very mad. I didn't know what they where called but I stayed where I was.

"hello there." I said trying to see if it know English. I just walked right up to me and stared hissing. It was nearly twice it's original size after it hissed. I ran but it exploded, destroying the portal back while slamming me into a tree head first. I started to black out. The radio was smashed into the tree as well. The last thing I saw was a person walking toward me then I was alone with only my thoughts.

End of chapter1


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**the mystery girl**

I wake up finding myself in bed inside a house with a headache like no tomorrow. I don't remember how I got the headache or even my own name. I walk out of bed stumbling on a backpack with a blue coat over it. I look inside for a name. It says _property of Dustin Green._ Inside was a lot of stuff including a broken devise. Was that my name or was it the name of the person who lives here? I look around for a little bit. There is a Blue wool floor, nice warm brick fireplace, pine wooden plank walls, a crafting bench and furnace next to the window. There was snow everywhere outside, the place smelled like baked pork chops, and the owner was nowhere in sight. There where 3 large chests on the other side of the doorway. The place looked like it was 9*9*3(meters not feet). This place had a nice homelike felling and was light up by some weird stone that was glowing, and absolutely no circles anywhere, all cubic like.

I strapped the pack to my back, got the coat on and headed for the door. I opened it to feel a slight chill. I walked out farther. It was surprisingly warm outside. I look back to see that I have not made a single footprint. Yet outside was completely cubic as well. I heard the trees rustle behind me. I quickly turn around to see nothing. I start walking to where the sound was coming from. The chill was now starting to set in. I walked a few more meters before hearing a big "oh crap" behind me. I turn around to see someone falling from the tree. Running as fast as I can. I quickly jumped in and caught the person. I held for a bit before falling to the ground myself.

"thank you for saving me Dustin. Another few blocks and I would of died." the stranger said in a sweet calming voice.

"it was no problem, how do you know my name? is that my name?" I asked. I look up to see the beautiful girl I saved. I stood up to get a better look. She was about as tall as I was. Wore a green long sleeve hoodie that doubled as a skirt for how long and flared at the bottom it was, brown gloves, green socks that came up past her knees, and some green snow boots. She had bright orange hair, amber eyes, skinny, and had a calming smile on her face.

"that creeper blast must of messed something up in your brain bad. Then again your barely survived from point blank blast." she explained.

"I'm confused. What is a creeper? Where the heck am I? And who are you?" I kept asking. I must of looked like a complete idiot from the look on her face.

"where are my manners. I'm Cupa. I am technically a creeper. I'm the one who saved you from getting eaten from the zombies when you blacked out. You saved me so we are now even." she explained. I was still confused. I listen to everything else she had to explain.

"how to I explain what a creeper is?" she asked herself "i remember. A creeper is a aggressive mob that when it gets close enough it explodes. Don't worry, I can't explode even if I wanted to." she explained more. I felt a little sigh of relief that she can't explode.

"OK, but where am I?" I asked.

" well I don't know where you came from but this planet is called minecraftia. We are currently in a snowy biome. I could stand here and explain to you where you are but we are running out of sunlight." she explained. I turn around a bit to see the sunset. The sky started turning pinkish purple. The sun was cubic. Cupa grabbed my had and started running to the house I woke up in. she slammed the door closed and locked it. I was still confused why.

"might I ask why we are running inside at night? " I asked. She went to a chest and got out a cooked pork chop and another bed. I wonder how it was able to fit in that small thing. She placed it on the ground and it got bigger.

"it is kinda of a long story."she said as she gave me the pork chop. It felt like it just came out of the furnace. I was a little hungry. I sat down on the bed and started eating it.

"well I got all night. Please explain." I said. She sat on the bed next to me.

"well at night the aggressive mobs spawn in and try to kill you. If I didn't save you that night you would of for sure been a midnight snack for a hungry zombie or skeleton" she explained. That explained a bit. I finished by pork chop by the time she was done explaining.

"that explains a lot but what about the daytime. Why don't they try to kill us then and there?" I asked. She smiled a bit like it was funny.

"you are such a noob. The skeletons and zombies burn in the sunlight, the spiders become calm and don't attack you. The endermen don't bother you as long as you don't look them in the eyes. Creepers try to kill you day or night. It is a cruel world out here. Only the strong and smart survive." she explained. "we should get some sleep. Got a long day ahead of us." she pulled herself under the covers and tried to sleep. I got under the covers of my bed and tried to sleep. Surprisingly I fell asleep quickly.

I woke up to the rays of the sun shining on my eyes. I got up to see Cupa still asleep. I looked out the window, the sun was just coming up and there was zombies and skeletons burning like the old school vampires. Not the new school ones who sparkle. Vampires aren't so post to sparkle in the sunlight! I heard Cupa yawn a bit before getting up.

"morning sleepy head. Have a good night sleep?" I asked. She gave me a shy smile.

"i slept fine." she said sad like. I walked over and sat down next to her.

"what's wrong?" I asked. She had a small tear on her face.

"i had a horrible nightmare. You probably don't want to hear it." she replied. I got 2 steaks from her food chest and gave her one.

"try me." I told her. She took a bit from her steak and then started talking

"it started off as normal day. You where there Sun shining,wind blowing, everything right with the world. But it went down hill quick. A man with eyes white as snow that glowed brighter then glowstone. He devastated the land with his lightning strikes. The whole forest was on fire by the time he found us. He shot a bolt right at us. The blast missed you and hit me directly. It hurt like no tomorrow. You went into a rage and charged right at him. You missed and he stabbed you right in the gut with your own sword. He just stood there laughing as you slowly died at his feet. The rest is blurry. I know it was a dream but it felt so real." she explained.

I didn't know how to react. I look over and she is in tears. I did the only natural thing I could think of. I wrapped my arms around her and patted her back. She buried her head in my shoulders. I couldn't help but feel bad for her. Sure I have no memory of my past but when I look at her I feel like I belong here, next to her. She unburied her head and looked me in the eyes.

"I would never let something like that ever happen to you. I would fight till there isn't an ounce of strength left in my body, till my last breath to keep you safe." I said trying to calm her down. She smiled a little bit.

"you really mean it?" she asked

"of course, I know we known each other a short time but I am starting to develop feelings for you that I don't understand."i explained to her. "what I'm trying to say is, I love you Cupa." I think I royalty screwed up. I only known her a less then a few days and I confess to her that I love her. I must be the #1 dumbest guy on the planet.

"I love you to Dustin." she replied. We stare into each others eyes. I could see a little shimmer of light in her eyes. I didn't know what to do next. Before I could do anything Cupa leaned over and gave me a shy kiss on the cheek.

Meanwhile back at gaming-tech. When the creeper blow up the portal on it's end it messed up the other end bad. The place was in chaos. Papers everywhere, equipment thrown over, the reactor looks like it blew a fuse. The portal generator collapsed on itself. John was sitting at a computer desk with a scientist and 10 empty coffee cups. The scientist was typing very fast on the computer. John looked stressed out.

"how much longer till we can get video? We need to know if he is alive." john asked.

"I don't know sir, the explosion knocked out a good chunk of the system. It could take a few hours to get it able to even get video." he explained. With a few extra clicks he pulled up a screen with Dustin on it. It showed him on a bed with giving some girl a hug.

"thank god he is alive, that lifts a lot of stress off my shoulders." john said.

"that may be but we aren't in the clear yet. To avoid a lawsuit with his family and lawyers we need to bring him to our universe back alive. It took us years alone to even get it operational. It will take some time and lots of money to even fix the portal enough to even think about bring him back." he explained.

"how long and how much?" john asked. The scientist looked like he didn't have a good number in mind.

"3 months at best and over a $10billion. It would be cheaper to accept the lawsuit and move on." he explained.

John looked ready to pull his hair out. He paced back and forth across the room. He stopped to see how Dustin was doing on the monitor. He was still sitting on the bed but the girl gave him a shy kiss on the cheek.

"bring him back." john said

"what?" he asked.

"I want you to bring him back. I don't care how much it costs. We need him to clear a few things in Washington. I got lawyers breathing down my neck every second of the day. If I quit now it will raise more questions then if we brought him back."john explained.

" I'm not going to argue but this isn't going to be easy or cheap. If we aren't successful and careful, it will bankrupt the company and probably put one and/or both of us in jail." he explained.

"i knew the risks when we started researching this. Just bring him back and if he wants to stay we use good old force and duct tape to convince him." john said

"I'll get my team on it immediately." he said

meanwhile back to Dustin and Cupa.

They where siting on Cupa's bed. Dustin sitting there surprised as ever. He never expected Cupa to admit she loves him to and kiss him. He was about as happy as you can get.

"so what do you want to do today?" she asked.

"what ever want." I replied. I probably shouldn't of said that. She grew a big smile on her face and headed for one of her storage chests.

"we can go mining, pig-back riding, hunting, and we can go into town to go shopping. I better bring my emeralds for that." she said. I was confused with the pig-back riding. How are we going to ride on the backs of some fat animal that we get bacon from? But if she wanted to I am not going to stop her.

"the shopping sounds fun. Never know what there will be." I told her. She grabbed a pair of leather armor and a iron sword and gave it to me. "what is this for?" I asked

"you would need something to keep you safe and warm out there. Can't rely on me to save you butt all the time." she explained. I was starting to wonder a few things. I worked up the guts and asked her.

"I've been wondering. What makes you technically a creeper and why can't you explode?" I asked. She stopped everything she was doing. I think I struck a nerve that should of never been hit.

"it is a long and sad story." she said as she sat down next to me. "You see I was raised by creepers my whole life. I never knew my real parents. To be honest you are the first human I ever meet. All the others are either in hiding, dead, or in a big kingdom guarded by an iron golem or 20." she explained. I sat there listening.

"about a few updates ago (_there vision of years_). There was a rift in the high creeper council. They made a lot of new laws that where punishable by death. I accidentally broke one of them, no trespassing on private land. I was searching for a bathroom, they arrested me and scheduled me for public execution. My friends pleaded with them to make my sentence a little more reasonable. So they took my place and I was banished. They stripped me of my title as a creeper and surgically made me unable to explode ever. I wondered around for hundreds of chunks (_there vision of miles._) till I found this abandoned house and has been living here ever sense."She kept explaining, Looking like she was about to cry. I felt so bad. I had no Idea. I patted her on the back gently. She gave a small smile and continued.

" About a week ago I saw a weird portal like thing appear out in the middle of a plain. You came out of it so I assumed you just got back from the nether but you had no armor, no anything. Just a pack. You got out a weird devise that must have been powered by redstone (_there vision of electricity_) because you kept talking into it. Couldn't tell what you where saying. I thought you where crazy till I saw the creeper run up to you. I wanted to warn you but I was too shy. I watched as the creeper blow up the portal sending you flying into the tree breaking your devise. I preformed countless hours of CPR till you started breathing on your own. Still uncontentious I had to drag you back to this place to get you proper treatment. You drank at lest 6 potions of instant health. I kept you feed and alive till you woke up. I was gathering apples from the trees till I fell and that is how we meet officially." she explained. i was out that long? I was starting to wonder why was I in a portal and what was I talking into. I remembered the broken devise from the pack. I quickly got it out and showed Cupa.

"did it look like this only not destroyed?" I asked. It looked like something a semi-truck ran over. Wires where exposed, the battery was next to fried, the speakers where still intact.

"yes. That is what I saw you talk into. Got any clue what it is? She asked. To be honest I had no clue what the heck I was holding. I turn it over to see a metal plate on it with a name.

_Gaming-tech's multidimensional portable radio. Prototype #6. _that explains what it is but where did it come from. I was as puzzled as ever. I was wondering what was the portal I came out of and why. I look over to see the sun start to set. Seemed like only a moment ago the sun risen.

"why are the days so short? It was sunrise only a few moments ago. I asked. She seemed as puzzled as I was.

"it is how it has always been. Just the way Notch and Jeb made it." she explained

"who are Notch and Jeb?" I asked. She gave me a puzzled look.

"seriously. You don't know about Notch and Jeb. They are the creators of this land. Everything in minecraftia that created. They send us information about what they plan on adding in the next update so we can prepare for the worst. Once a update we sacrifice a portion of the stuff that we mine to them. So far seems to work. Still a few bugs here and there but they are improving our world." she explained. Made just about as much sense as anything here so I went along with it. Cupa got in her bed and went under the covers. I didn't want to feel out of place so I went under my covers as well. I closed my eyes and went to sleep just before the mobs started spawning outside.

_End of chapter 2_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**problems, delays, and good times**

I woke up to Cupa shaking me. I was still half asleep and couldn't hear a word she was saying. She looked scared as heck. I started smelling smoke. I was completely awake when I started hearing her scream.

"Wake up! We got to go now!" she demanded. I got up to see parts of the roof and walls where on fire. I grabbed my pack, bow, armor, and followed her. We ran to the door when she stopped to grab a few things from the chests.

I was still tired as heck. It was still night out. The moon was in the middle of the sky and falling rather fast.. I swear I can see it move. She closes the chest, grabs my hand and we ran. I didn't even look back. The whole forest was engulfed in flames. I was starting to think Cupa's nightmare was coming true.

We kept running till we saw a clearing. We where almost there when a tree fell in front of us. We came to a halt and ran the other way around it. There was countless sheep running around with there wool in flames. the animals where even in blocky form, We finally entered the clearing long enough to see what was left of the house burn down and collapse in on itself.

I was shocked to see how much fire where was. It was like a napalm blast in a oil reserve. I look up in the sky to see a man just floating there. He was in a green shirt, about as tall as I was, blue pants, Grey shoes, and I can swear he has no eye color. Just plain white eyes, that where...Glowing? He saw us and started floating down.

"Well, you survived my little boredom prank. It has been a while sense I last burnt something down." he said in a dark sinister voice. I had no clue who or what he was but when I looked over at Cupa her mouth was hanging wide open in shock.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked. He just laughed and floated down to walking height.

"I am the all mighty lord of all mobs, god of the nether, the rightful god of this realm. I am Herobrine and I want to rule all of minecraftia." he explained. I was still confused on what he meant by 'rightful god', I never even heard of him till he told me. I just pulled my bow out and notched arrow while pulling back the string. I had Cupa stand behind me. I was ready to fight.

"Please. No mortal weapon from this world can harm me. But because I'm a gentlemen, give it your best shot." he said enthusiastic. He was less then 10 blocks away from me. I smiled and released the arrow from my bow. It went flying and penetrated deep in his upper left arm. He looked a shocked as I was to see it there. I notched another arrow and aimed it right for the other arm. "How is this even possible?" he yelled.

"Unless you want an arrow in the other arm I suggest you leave while I'm in a good mood." I told him. He gave me an angered look and started flying away. He ripped the arrow from his arm and threw it back. It landed inches from my foot.

"You may have been able to harm me now, but mark my words. This isn't the last you hear of me." he said before vanishing in thin air. As soon as he left it started raining, Just my luck. I take the arrow from the ground and my bow and put them back in my pack with the others. I turn around to see Cupa with her mouth still wide open. She stood there for a bit before she said anything.

"You just shot Herobrine! The Herobrine! No one has ever been able to shot him and cause any noticeable hit marks." she said in shock. I was confused on why it was a big deal.

"OK quick question? Who is Herobrine and should I be scared?" I asked.

"He is the god of all the aggressive mobs out there and many more, he was so post to be slayed by notch himself in 1.3.0 but now I'm not sure. You should be scared out of your shoes right now. He always gets payback. Sometimes his payback hurts worse then anything else. You need to watch your back at all times because he will be back and a with a grudge." she explained. I felt a sudden burst of fear right then and there. I shot a god. I didn't know whether to be scared or happy. I put my bow away and got out my jacket. Walked over to Cupa and put the jacket on her. She put it on over her hoodie and smiled at me. It was freezing, raining, and oddly snowing where the house was. I take out the tarp from my pack and used it as a makeshift raincoat.

"Thanks." she said. "no problem. Now do you know where the nearest kingdom ?" I asked her.

"I think. I never went in them. I always stayed back so I don't get killed by the golems. It is at least 1-2 days walk north." she explained. I tightened the pack on my back. "OK, which way is north?"i said out-loud.

Cupa stops and stares at the sky for a bit. "This way."she said as she got her pack and walked.

"Are you sure that this way is north?" I asked. She stopped a few feet away from me.

"Yes I'm sure, the clouds go from south to north. So we follow the clouds to the kingdom. Can't remember who rules it but I heard that there king has a mega enchanted suit of golden armor." she explained. I didn't argue for a second. She pulled out her iron sword and I got my bow out, she started walking the way the clouds where moving. I followed her with a arrow ready to fire at a seconds notice.

Meanwhile at gaming-tech. Things where coming along smoothly. The place was cleaner, Robots where repairing the reactor, John was helping with the repairs on the portal. The scientist was typing fast on the computer, looking over every few seconds to check on the progress and the monitors. Sparks flew around the portal area. The main arc way was still being lifted off the ground with a fork-lift and a mini crane.

"That's right. A little higher." john ordered the repair crew. It was almost to the proper welding spot. "OK now left a bit." the crane swung left a bit and the arc way fit perfectly into place. "OK now weld this into place." he barked. A few guys in orange vests and hard hats ran to weld it.

"No, This can't be right." the scientist said. He looked like he was about to pull his hair out. John stopped barking orders and went to see what was going on. On the screen was a few graphs and a live feed from minecraftia.

"What is the problem Jackson?" john asked. On the monitor was Dustin and the creepy girl walking with there weapons out.

"I analyzed the probes that came back from there and the results finally came in. turns out there is a unknown new element in the air on there side. I tested it with a few animals In my lab and it is completely harmless to everything here but turns out it is essential for life there to survive." Jackson explained.

"How does that effect our progress?" john asked.

"I tested with a few small animals like mice in a concealed environment with air from there world, after a few hours it seemed like nothing so I took him out and he started scratching his ear a lot. I tested more with different mice each left in at different times. The longest mouse that survived in there environment while being brought back was at best 5 days in our world. The others slipped into a coma and died within a day unless they are brought back to the environment with the element. But the mice that where born and raised in that environment slipped into a coma within minutes. So that complicates things a lot. We don't have very long till his body starts to get use to that element and need it in order to survive." Jackson explained. John was just standing there with his eyes wide. He looked like he didn't know what Jackson was trying to say.

"Can you put it in simple terms?" he asked. Jackson thought for a bit.

"It is like the lysine contingency from Jurassic park. If we don't get him back soon, his body will start to need it in order to survive. We don't have 3 months anymore now we got less then 5 days and we haven't even started on repairing the power/portal converter."Jackson explained. John walked away from the desk and looked like he was about to rip every strand of his hair out. Suddenly there was a flash of white light and a electric crackle. a worker went flying across the room, right into stack of cardboard boxes that had a lot of legal papers. There was a puff of smoke from where he was welding. Lucky no one was injured.

"How many times do I have to tell you idiots. Ground it before you weld. The type of voltage we are using here can deep fry you down to the bone in half a second." john yelled. "this is the last time I work with idiots. They make one wrong step and we have to give them payed time off, for not paying attention to the darn safety list." he went back to Jackson to see how Dustin was doing in minecraftia. He and the creepy girl was fighting off a lot of zombies and they where winning

"I still don't understand how we are able to see him yet not bring him back?" john asked

"Well when the creeper exploded the portal it activated a camera probe I send in with Dustin. He can't see it because it is virtually invisible to the human eye. It lets us know what he is doing and what is near. We can't control it but it is completely automatic. Originally made for the army but they rejected it because of the price."he explained.

"OK, how long will it take if we have them work around the clock with short breaks repairing the portal?" john asked. Jackson sat in his chair ans thought for a bit.

"About 10 days but still would be pushing it. We are already pushed to the limit. Is we have them work harder they would form a strike and tell everyone about our project. then what, the government sends safety teams in to see workmen flying into boxes. We would be shut down in a heart beat and slap a huge fine along with a few dozen lawsuits. I agree we need to work fast but we need to take this slow and safe." Jackson explained.

"What if we made it so it only works twice? Once to bring him back and the other time just in case it is too late." john asked.

"Then it would be done in about 4 days if we cut a few safety corners and pay them extra to keep there traps shut and work longer."Jackson said. John walked away from the computer again to scratch his head again. He looked at the monitors again. Dustin and the creepy girl where now sitting by a fire talking. Still couldn't hear a word they where saying.

"OK, looks like I got a lot of work to do if we want to get this done in time." he said before he put his hardhat back on and picked up his blowtorch. Jackson went back to the computer trying to get the systems back up and running.

Back to minecraftia. I was sitting on a fallen tree next to Cupa. They have been walking for god knows how long and there feet hurt. A fire was lit in a small pit. The sky went from pitch black to blue with pink streaks. We where right across the river from a jungle. There was vines hanging from the tops of the trees, cocoa beans growing from the trunks of the trees, and the pigs where drinking from the river. The sun was rising over the tops of the trees.

"This would make a perfect place to start building a new house. Just imagine waking up to that view everyday." I said. Cupa looked off into the distance. I think she was thinking of the same thing. I was still recovering from the zombie attack. I had a cut in my shirt, jeans where scuffed, and Cupa had a few cuts and scrapes in her hoodie, on the hip and upper arm.

From what Cupa thinks we still have a few more chunks to go before we find civilization. She got up and went down to the river to wash the zombie blood off her sword and hands. I stayed back at the log and tried to fix the hole in my shirt. I got out a little string and a sharp, small bone from the skeletons we killed earlier, I started sewing the hole. I was about done when I heard Cupa scream.

I quickly notched an arrow to my bow and ran to her. I jumped down from the top of the bank of the river to see her almost to the top of a small tree with a cat sniffing her foot. It was kinda small, Yellow with black spots, tail was kinda flickering all over the place. I got a saw a fish swimming around in a river. I put my bow down, ran into the river. it was cold and up to my knees. i quickly grabbed a fish, and I stood still. The cat lost all interest in Cupa and ran to me. I threw the fish into the jungle and the cat ran after it. Cupa was still up in the tree with her eyes closed.

"Is it gone?" she asked.

"It is. You can come down now." I said. She slowly slid down from the tree. She was soaking wet from the knees down. She must of ran across the river. She was at the bottom on the tree when I asked "Are you afraid of cats?"

"No, What would give you such a stupid idea?" she replied. Her face was blushing bright red. She dusted herself off. I could tell she was embarrassed by it.

"Well you where hugging that tree pretty tightly, that and I can see it from the look on your face when the cat was sniffing your foot." I replied. She ran back across the river to pick her sword up from the bank.

"OK yes. I am scared of cats. Most people are scared of lightning or creepers blowing up there house but I'm scared of cats. There, happy now?" she snapped. I walked over to pick my bow up.

"If it makes you feel better I'm scared of bugs. They crawl all over the place and just want to screw up your day." I lied. I couldn't remember what I was afraid of. I just thought of a random stupid fear off the top of my head. She managed to work up a small smile and walked over to me.

"Well I guess I'm never going to hear the end of this am I?" she asked. I didn't know how to answer that. It was like defusing a bomb. One wrong wire and she explodes, but she couldn't explode but I didn't want her to call her friends in and explode my butt from here to god knows where and back.

"We'll see about that."I replied. She just smiled and we went back to the temporary camp. I sat down and put a raw pork chop on a stick and started cooking it over the fire. Cupa got a few tiny pieces of stone from her pack and started building shelter around us, amazingly when the blocks hit the ground they grew to half her size. I was still confused on how that works. Must be micro-molecules or something. It wasn't long before the food was cooked and the shelter up. It was about sundown when Cupa added the final block. It may of looked bad but would work for tonight. I put the fire out and looked in my pack for a bed.

"Dang it. I only managed to save one bed from the fire and we got no wool." I said. Cupa placed a door and walked in.

"That is what I forgot to grab from the chest. I figured that we would of found the place by now or some sheep but not a single sheep and few spiders. Looks like we have to sleep in shifts." she explained. I placed the bed down and got my bow out.

"I'll take first watch. You get your sleep."i told her. She didn't argue a bit. She just went under the covers and rested her head on the pillow.

"Good night Dustin." Cupa said before passing out from exhaustion. I walked over and kissed her forehead.

"Good night Cupa." I whispered trying not to wake her up. I know she couldn't hear me. I placed a log down and sat on it. notching an arrow on my bow and aimed it at the door. If anything wanted inside, it was going to have to go through me first. The night was eerie quiet. The only sounds was the rush of the river and the wind howling.. For some reason I wasn't tired at all. It was like my body was use to being awake for longer periods of time. I started hearing Cupa snore kinda softly in the bed. I walk outside for a bit to get a breath of fresh air.

The air was still yet cold, the mists from the jungle didn't go past the river. I placed my bow down on the ground to take in the scenery. I saw a group of wild pigs walk down to the river and get a drink, Bats flying all around the night sky. this was nature untouched, no big ugly buildings blocking out its beauty, just peace and quiet. I sit down on the grass with my bow. The moon was high in the sky, Stars where out, and there was a few stars blinking.

I felt something soft walk up against my leg. I look down to see it was the cat that scared Cupa up the tree. I scratched behind it's ears and it started purring. I smiled for a bit then the cat jumped up on my lap and sat down. I started petting it. As soon as a chicken walked past it lost all interest in me and ran after it. The chicken saw the cat and ran away to the jungle. I laughed for a bit.

I picked my bow up and walked back inside. Cupa was still asleep and it was her turn to watch for monsters but I didn't want to wake her. She seemed so peaceful. I blocked the door with a few blocks of wood and pulled my tarp out and used it as a blanket and a patch of grass for a pillow. It wasn't the most comfortable bed but it would have to do for tonight. I closed my eyes and fell asleep to the sounds of nature.

_End of chapter 3_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**some unexpected events**

I open my eyes from the short night sleep. I lift myself off the ground to see Cupa asleep in the bed snoring lightly. I rub my eyes, start to fold the tarp and put it in my pack. The door was still blocked by the wood I placed last night. Neck hurt a bit from sleeping on the ground but it was nothing major. Listening to outside I heard nothing. No wind, no pigs, nothing. I tried to push the wood that was in front of the door and it didn't move an inch. I kept pushing till I heard Cupa yawn and wake up.

"Good morning. Have a good night sleep on the ground?" Cupa asked. I kept trying to push the wood out of the way while I responded.

"It was cold and a little wet but it was better then nothing." I answered as I gave a final push before falling on the ground. Cupa laughed a bit then walked over to help.

"You can't push it out of the way. You need to break it like this." she said as she knocked on the wood a bit. Little lines began to form on the wood with every tap.

After 5-6 taps it broke and gotten into the tiny form that can fit in her pack no problem. Light shined though the door way. I was still on the ground trying to figure out what happened.

"How did you do that?" I asked as I pulled my self up off the ground. She picked up the tiny piece of wood and stuck it in her pack. "Everyone is able to break wood. It is the first stepping stone to becoming a great minecrafter. Go ahead try to break the bottom piece of wood." she insisted. I raised my hand and started hitting the wood. Just like when Cupa demonstrated it started to form lines and broke after the block was next to full of lines. It shrunk and started floating on the ground. I stood there in amazement as I watched the wood float in the air just above the ground. Cupa picked it up and handed it to me.

"Congrats. You now know how to break wood. 1 less thing on the list. With that wood you can create wooden planks to craft tons of items. All you have to do is focus. I'll show you then you try." she said. She held up her piece of wood and closed her eyes. With a small flash of blue light, the wood was now 4 blocks of wooden planks. I was still amazed about being able to break wood without any tools, now I find out we can be able to convert the wood to planks with out any factories or saws. I wonder if we are able to make other things without tools here. I held out the wood I broke and focused, closing my eyes and pictured what I saw Cupa do. I open my eyes to see 4 wooden plank blocks in my hand. Small but I was holding them. Cupa gave a small smile at how fast I learned. I smiled back. Then she started to say something. I listened to every word.

"This is only the basics. There is a lot more to learn. Redstoning, mob fighting, mining, animal taming, potion brewing, it is endless. It all starts with gathering wood. The only way to get to those high of places is to make a crafting bench. It will allow you to have a wider range of things to can create. It is simple. Place 4 wooden planks in a 2*2 area in your mind. Focus on that and it will appear from the planks you converted. I'll tell you what else you can do with the bench after you craft it." she explained.

"OK I'll try." I said. I got the 4 planks in my hand. They where still small bit I did what she said. Closing my eyes and focused on how to craft a bench. I open my eyes to see that I was holding a crafting bench. I stood there with my mouth hung open at the sight of it. Cupa walked over and patted me on the back.

"Wow. I can't believe I can create this without using anything but wood, my mind, and help." I said crazily.

"Well again. This is the basics. The rest will come to you when you are ready. I'm still learning a few new things every day." Cupa explained. "We better get going. It will be another few chunks till we reach the border of the kingdom anyway." She slung her pack over her shoulders and opened the door. The sun was shining brightly when she opened the door.

In the back of my mind was a thought I can't figure out what it was saying. It kept bouncing around in my skull and I can't figure out what it wants me to do. I ignored it, grabbed my pack, bow , and followed Cupa. I look outside to see everything so calm and quiet. Cupa stood there staring at the horizon. I could tell something was on her mind. I walked over to where she was standing and tried to see what she saw. The sun almost in mid sky, clouds still going the same way as always, and a great view of the jungle, wind blowing the jungle smell our way. It was like something pulled out dream. Cupa had a smile on that would make the joker jealous.

"Great view isn't it?" Cupa asked "makes you wonder what else is out there that naturally looks beautiful, to leave nature the way it is. Just wish others can see it the way it was meant to be seen." she explained.

I stood there nodding my head in agreement. I wrap my arm around her shoulder and gazed into the horizon. "I agree with you completely. Some people just need to wake up and realize that we only got 1 planet and If we don't take care of it the planet will fight back, And yes the view is great. Perfect place to sit down and just do nothing." I said. Cupa reached over and grabbed my hand. It felt warm and kinda fuzzy with her gloves on but I didn't mind. She put down her pack as I put mine down and we sat on the ground together. As we got to the ground the group of wild pigs walked out from the jungle to the river, the birds started chirping, and the air smelled of fresh grown roses.

The same thought from earlier was bouncing in my head and I could tell what it was saying a little better. It kept saying. _**Kiss her you idiot, this is a once in a lifetime moment, Don't miss it. **_I didn't know weather to listen or ignore it. I was still holding Cupa's hand as she was staring at the horizon. my mind was battling itself on what to do. One though said one thing while another thought a different thing. Finally my mind stopped fighting itself.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked. Cupa turned her head and our eyes locked.

"What do you want to ask?" she said. I lost all train of thought. I completely forgot what I was going to say. It took me a few seconds to remember what I was going to ask.

"What do you do if you where having a moment that very rarely comes along with a person you came to know and love. Someone who has guided you from the beginning, a person you will risk you life for, someone who has a great personality, someone you would want to spend the rest of your life with, a person has done so much for you and you don't know how to repay them." I explained. Her cheeks lit up bright red. The tension in my gut started getting worse. I didn't know what she was going to say. She knows I love her and I know she loves me.

Her face looked like she was searching for answers. My heart sank with every passing second. The sun was now starting to set a behind us as I waited for a answer. I lowered my head a bit and was now facing the ground. "Who am I kidding. I'm just another idiot who missed the perfect opportunity to kiss the girl he loves for the first time." I thought out-loud.

"Well you are a idiot but didn't miss the opportunity. I was waiting for a little bit longer for this even better opportunity." she explained. I looked up to see she was right. The way the sun cast our shadows, the way the sky was tinted a slight pink, the birds where chirping a little better song, the tension in my gut started to disappear. The rest was so beautiful that no word or combination of words can describe it in any language ever formed.

"Wow, this is so beautiful." I said in astonishment. I look back to Cupa. I went speechless. Her eyes looked like they where slightly shimmering in the light, not even Shakespeare could describe how beautiful she looked even if he tried. I tried to say something but all that came out was a squeaking sound. She giggled a bit at how funny my speechless squeak was.

The sun was almost down before either of us made a move. We both leaned in around the same time. My heart was racing a mile a minute, sweat was rolling from my forehead, I saw Cupa close her eyes as we got closer, It was all happening so fast. I did what was natural and closed my eyes just before our lips meet.

The feeling in my gut turned from twisting and aching to joy. The thought in my head that was yelling at me earlier was now saying. _**You finally got to first base! Oh man, I own the other thoughts so much money.**_ Another thought was saying. _**Yes, you do own me money, where is my $1000.**_ I ignored them as they fought. We kissed for over 2 minutes before we stopped to get some air. Opened my eyes to see Cupa move back a bit. The expression on her face said everything about what she was feeling. She looked like the happiest girl ever, like the moment couldn't be better.

The sky was now pitch black, the sun was completely down, the simmering light from a torch Cupa placed down was the only thing shining.

"So are we now a...?" I said before she continued "Couple? Yes, we are." Cupa said finishing and answering my question. I could tell she didn't want to be outside when it is nighttime. Just as I was about to get up I felt something hit me in the back of the head hard. I turn around and see a box and 2 glass bottles of Pepsi behind me. I was wondering how it got there.

Back at gaming-tech. John and Jackson where both sitting at the computer. The portal was still being repaired, the reactor area was still being worked on by robots. John was watching Jackson work on the computer systems and they both where long over due for sleep. The pile of coffee cups now over flowed the trash can. Just as John threw another empty coffee cup in the trash can Jackson stood up surprised and then sat down.

"Find anything that can help us right now?" john asked. He got up and walked over the the coffee pot to pour him another cup.

"Nothing that can help us but I found something that can help him." Jackson said pointing at the monitor that Dustin was on. He was sitting in the grass talking with the creepy girl with the sun half way across the sky.

"OK, what did you find that can help him?" john asked as he took a sip of coffee and then his face scrunched up. "wow, this stuff is nasty, why don't we got someone who is able to make a decent pot of coffee?" he asked.

"Because half the people you hired can't follow the simplest of instructions. Turns out that in the confiscated experiments vault has a portal projector in it. It is able to send stuff there but not bring them back. It uses the probes that are there and it sends the item to there but one of the problems with it is that we can't send living beings though it so it was deemed unsafe and unusable by the board, we need a high security key card to get in and find it. The problem is we also can't send electronics, explosives, and gun, it will short circuit the electronics and set off the guns and explosives. I tested t and had a little fun confusing the heck out of the native people in that world. Swing tons of golf balls though. Fun as heck" Jackson explained. John stood there nodding his head in agreement as he took another sip of coffee.

"OK so how is this useful? From half the problems you told me we can't do much." john asked. Jackson locked his computer and got up. "You see, we can send him some medieval weapons or help him with some troubles with that creepy girl who is traveling with him. I can tell he likes her by the way he acts around her. This will complicate things with him coming back willingly. We might need to get handcuffs and a lot of duct tape to get him back the hard way." Jackson explained. He walked out the door and down the stairs. John followed him. They both stopped at the way bottom of the steps to a vault door that required a key card and thumbprint scan.

What ever else was in there must be more top secret then area 51. Jackson plugged his laptop into the mainframe trying to hack into the vault. John gave a small laugh and pulled out his key card and swiped it in the slot and the green light came up, Jackson was still typing commands on his laptop as John scanned his thumb print. The door opened right before Jackson was done typing a while list of commands.

"All you had to do was ask, I got access to everything in this building." john bragged. Jackson shut his laptop and walked in. john followed because he has never been in the vault and never had a reason.

inside was full of shelves you will see at wall-mart from wall to wall and the place was huge. Lights where flickering, ground was cracked in a few places from what john is guessing the heavy machines moving the stuff. the place was loaded from stuff you found in a lot of video games and experiments. There was the warthog from halo, portal guns from portals, a light saber and AT-TE from star wars, a few hundred dozen CLAW's and VTOL's from black ops, There was a weird sphere on a shelf encased in a see though concrete, there was a vat tube with a creeper in it hooked up to life support, mark VII iron man armor, and a heck of a lot more stuff that would make the army come knocking on the front steps of that place in tanks. Jackson was walking down the areas looking for something.

"What exactly am I looking for?" john asked stepping over a extremely locked gun case that needed a combination and keys.

"Look for a gun case that is locked up very heavily, it will be around here somewhere." he explained as he started searching another line of shelves. "Beware of some of the weapons in here. They are active and extremely deadly. If the government found out the problems we got now will be the least of our concerns and whatever you do don't touch the glass on the vat tubes. The specimens in there are still being studied." john picked up the case he walked over and the sticker on it said. **video game dimension portal projector. Don't open and for the love of god don't break it. **

"Is this it?" john asked holding it above him. Jackson peaked his head out from one of the shelves.

"Yes that is exactly what we need." he said now running. He tripped and fell over a diamond pickaxe. He picked him self up and grabbing the case. "Lets get the heck out of here. This place gives me the creeps." they ran out of the vault and shut the door. They ran up the stairs to the portal room. While everyone was on there bathroom break. They placed the case on the ground and tried to figure out the combo. John got tired and grabbed a blowtorch.

"What do you think you are doing. That will melt the reactor In it and explode everything within half a mile." Jackson explained. He grabbed a crowbar and pried it open. It looked like portal gun only a mix that with a camera. They set it up and pointed it where the original portal was.

"OK, what do we send him. I'm all for a for swinging a few golf balls though." john said

"Well it looks like we need to help him with his little girlfriend. They are kissing as the sunsets." Jackson said

"Wait, He kissed the creepy girl? I own so many people so much money. I thought for sure we would bring him back before he kisses her to be honest."john admitted. Jackson was hooking up wires.

"To be honest, I bet $50 he would be back before he made a move on her. Guess I need to make a trip to the bank when this is over." he said hooking up the final wire. "OK now what do we need to send to help him. He is already not coming back willingly. Minus well let him enjoy his time there before we bring him back."

"I'll get the chocolates and pop. That would at lest get him out of the friend zone. The rest will be fine as long as he doesn't mess up. Then we swing golf balls though when things are boring." he said going into the refrigerator and grabbing 2 full glass bottles of Pepsi from the 80's and a box of Hersey chocolate. He placed it where the portal projector was aiming with a note. "OK fire it now." he yelled. Jackson pushed a button and instead of a flash of purple light, a beam came out making a swirling vortex under and sent the items flying in the back of Dustin's head. The glass didn't break but it looked like it hurt,

"Well we know it works. Now we can send him stuff while we repair the portal. Just hope we don't break it like the last one." Jackson said. "Well it is late. I'm going to take a short nap then get back to repairing the portal. coffee isn't working much. Wake me up in an hour or so." john said before walking out the door throwing yet another empty coffee cup away. Jackson went back to the computer and started typing commands.

Back to minecraftia. I was rubbing the back of his head after he got hit with ms that hit me in the back of the head.

"What the nether is that stuff? " Cupa asked. "I never seen that stuff." I picked yo the 2 full bottles of Pepsi and a box. Cupa was staring at the items like she never seen them before. I stopped rubbing my head and picked up the items and opened the box to find some candy in it. My eyes went wide. Something deep down in my mind was telling me to share it.

"I don't know buy my gut is telling me it is safe and there is a note." I said. There was a note on the lid. "Hope this helps you with your girlfriend, fixing the portal now as you are reading this. Don't do nothing stupid. I own enough people money. ~john" I read. i had no clue who john was or how it smacked me in the back of the head. Cupa picked up one of the glass bottles and tried to open it. I picked the other one up and instantly knew how to open it. Popped the little metal cap off with the tip of one of my arrows. I opened Cupa's pop too. She took a sip straight from the bottle. the expression on her face was priceless. i could tell she liked it just by the look on her face. eyes bulged, cheeks bright red, and the bottle was half empty, or is it half full? no one can never tell.

"What type of potion is this? It's delicious." she asked before drinking more. "It isn't a potion, It is a type of soda, It is one of the few things I still remember like what is in the box is candy. Very tasty." I explained as I gave Cupa half of the chocolate. She held it in her hand and stared at it still confused. after a bit she took a bite and then started eating more. Then a loud explosion happened in the distance, I dropped my soda and candy to run toward the sound. I was barely far from where left when I saw what it was. I fell silent. Cupa put down the empty soda bottle, half eaten candy and walked over to my side. The moon was rising very slowly. The sky was pitch black, not a single star was out.

"What's wrong?" she asked. I just pointed my finger still speechless, she moved her head to try to see what I was pointing at. As soon as she saw what I was pointing at her jaw dropped.

There was a huge army of mobs walking toward us. good news was they where a ton of blocks away. Bad news was there was more then I can count. I'm talking skeletons, spiders, zombies, few creepers, and endermen. a normal person would be running home screaming at the sight of so many mobs in 1 area. Cupa looked more surprised then I was, and they all where heading our way. Only 3 words came out of Cupa's mouth.

"Notch help us!" she prayed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**the bounty hunter**

I was standing on top of the hill with Cupa watching the army of mobs slowly advance toward us. I don't think they see us yet but we needed to think of a plan before they do spot us and try to kill us. They where about 40-50 blocks away (_1 block in minecraft-1 meter in reality_) which in minecraftia didn't seem that far. I grabbed a hold of Cupa's arm, shocking her and we ran for the cluster of trees near where out temporary shelter was. It wasn't very far but I bolted with every ounce of energy I had. One we where out of sight I stopped and let go of her arm. I look back to see the mobs where standing around the shelter. I just stood beside Cupa all out of breath.

"Why is there...a ton of mobs...going the same way...we are?" I asked wheezing after every few words. I felt like I just ran a marathon without having a single drop of water to drink. My lungs felt like they where on fire. I was hunched over with my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath.

"I wish I knew. Nothing like this has ever happened naturally. Other then a zombie siege but we aren't anywhere close to a village." she explained. "How many do you think there are?" she asked. I was still trying to catch my breath as I walked over to the edge of the tree line hidden by a few branches and leaves. I tried to count how many there was but with them all moving and mingling with each other it was really hard to get an exact number.

"At lest 20. maybe more. No way we can fight all them mobs. It will be suicide." I reported. The thoughts in my head where starting to argue on what to do. Half said run and hide while the other half said stand and fight. But there was always that one thought in the middle of the fight with a bag of popcorn laughing at the other thoughts. Normally I pick the side that has a less likely chance of me getting killed or worse. I just shook my head to try to clear the bad thought that might get me killed. Cupa walked over and saw me shaking my head.

"You okay?" Cupa asked. I tried to think of a reasonable explanation on what to say.

"Yea I'm fine." I lied. I didn't want her to know about my thoughts always arguing with each other. She might think I'm crazy and run the other way. I was trying to think of a plan on how to sneak past all the mobs without them realizing where we are.

"Looks like the place was deserted. They must be at the kingdom steps by now. I just hope we are still able to collect that bounty." I overheard one of the zombies say. They where about my height, wearing full golden armor, has a dark green skin color and I was about to gag from the stench of rotten flesh, all the way from the tree line. _What bounty?_ I asked myself in my head.

"I just hope we are able to find any trace that they where here so we can be sure." one of the endermen said. He was tall, dark, had skinny arms and legs, both had stubs for hands, both shaped with cubes and rectangles. The endermen walked over to where me and Cupa where just moments ago. He picked up the half eaten candy and a bottle of soda.

"I'm sure this tells us that they where here. The potion is still cold and the what ever this is still has bits of saliva on it so I'm assuming that either this was someone else camping here or they are close." he declared. From how good he was I was thinking he was either a bounty hunter or a freaking good guesser. I just stood there hidden in the the shadows of the trees. Cupa was starting to look freaked out, I held her hand and mouthed the words "Everything will be okay." looking straight into her amber orange eyes. she gave off a small smile before I turned my head to spy on the mobs. one of the endermen took out a small brown box from god knows where on him and pulled out what looks like to be a cigar.

"Hey, you mind lighting this for me?" he asked the one I'm assuming is the bounty hunter. He pulled out a flint and steel to light it.

"That is your 4th one today. Where are you getting these from?" he asked.

"I found a whole bunch of them on one of the weird things that keep showing up here. I don't know what they are but they are very addicting." he said coughing a bit before puffing out some smoke.

"I think you should stop before something bad happens. I don't want anyone to die from anything but me or my boss." he stated. I was still wondering how does an endermen found a ton of cigars let alone how to smoke one.

"What ever you say boss. I'll try to quit these things. Right after this last one." he stated. Then the one thought that was sitting back and laughing got up and smacked the other thoughts upside the head. **Now if you all will get your heads out from up your butts and stop arguing. I got a plan. **The one thought announced. I just stood there listening to every word. They started to go back to arguing after he told his plan. I thought it was a great plan but might be risky.

"I have a plan on how we will be able to sneak past them." I whisperer to Cupa. "we need to somehow lure two of the mobs over here so we can kill them and use there heads to sneak by them next too undetected." she nodded here head in agreement. I was still holding her hand as we walked to a area still well hidden from them. We stopped when we saw the one smoking endermen talking to a creeper. Kinda hard to tell that they where saying between the coughs and hissing. This was possibly a stupid plan but it was better then anything else I had.

"Yo, stupid. We need some help over here. We found a clue on where they went." I yelled at them in a deep voice. Cupa just face palmed her head with her other hand. "this will never work" she whispered. The endermen struggled his shoulders, put out his cigar and then they started walking our way. We walked back a bit farther into the woods. It wasn't long before they started going into the woods. Me and Cupa where hiding behind a tree that was behind them. I pulled out Cupa's sword and was ready to go.

"Okay what are we so post to see?" he asked looking around. I let go of Cupa's hand and quickly grabbed the creeper in front of me from behind. Before it could hiss or even explode i sliced the head off. I felt bad but I told myself. "it isn't Cupa. It is a monster that wants to kill you". The body fell on it's side and disintegrated into the ground. I still had the head. The head was hollow and there was no blood anywhere. I was very confused. I gave the head to Cupa and charged the endermen.

"Where did you go?" He asked looking all around. Didn't see me coming when I jumped on his back and started to try to slice his head off. "Get the hell off of me." he yelled.

I quickly placed my hand over his mouth to try to silence him. Before he could let out that horrid scream I took my sword and quickly sliced his head off. Like the creeper but he let out a low pitched wine and fell to the ground. Like the creeper his body disintegrated into the ground but instead he left some weird dark blue orb. I picked it up along with the hollow blood free head. The orb felt cold.

"It's okay. We got what we need." I whispered to Cupa. She put the head on her head like it was a Halloween mask. I put the weird orb in my pack and did the same with the head I held. It smelled like someone lit a field of tobacco on fire and bundled it up inside this head, I could see fine. The eyes where transparent from the inside. Had a small problem getting air but wasn't too bad. I could still breath though my mouth. It wasn't wet or slimy at all. It was surprisingly dry and arid. I was about to gag from the smell alone.

"Smells like someone smoked 1 too many cigars." I complained. Cupa started crying a bit. I saw a tear come from her creeper head."You okay honey? I asked.

"I'm fine. It's just that you remind me of someone I knew very much." she explained. Walked over and she gave me a bone crushing hug. "Please tell me we are going to survive this? Promise me that we both will make it to the kingdom alive." she pleaded.

I felt a very sharp pain the my heart when she said that. I was pretty much sure that I was going to die horrible and most likely very painfully. But her, I would sacrifice everything, even myself to make sure she was safe. It pains me to lie to her but I can't lie about this.

"I promise that I would do everything I possibly can to get us there alive." I promised. She squeezed a bit harder before letting go. I was starting to wonder who I reminded her of? Was it an ex boyfriend or one of her regular friends. "Who do I remind you of exactly? Is it an ex boyfriend?" I asked.

" Very long story, I'll explain later once we are safe inside the walls of the kingdom." she insisted. I just agreed and we started walking away from the forest into the army of mobs. It seemed like everything was going to plan before we got stopped half way though by the leader.

"Where do you two think your going. We still need to do a complete sweep of the area before we head out. That is the standard protocol." he stated. Me and Cupa stopped dead in out tracks. I was trying to think of some lie to tell him that might be half way believable.

"I need to take my fellow teammate to the medic. Yea, sh... I mean he some how grew a pair of arms and lost 2 legs. I just want to make sure that he is still able to preform at maximum efficiency." I lied. I felt a bead of sweat fall down my neck. Hoping that he'll buy it.

"Well your going the wrong way. Medic is over there next to the little crappy house someone made. If we are lucky they might come back and we'll get the jump on them them." he explained.

"Stupid question. How much of a bounty is on there heads?" I asked. If I was going to be hunted down like a wild animal I wanted to be sure I was at lest going to be sure I had a pretty good bounty on my head.

"Not there heads. Just the male. The female is to be left alone. See I got the poster right here." he answered as he pulled out a old western style wanted poster. I started reading it in my head

_Wanted. Dead or alive. A man under the name Dustin is wanted by the lord herobrine for reasons of assault. Bring to lord herobrine for a reward of 5 diamonds, 2 emeralds 4 iron, and 11 gold. The female he is most likely traveling with should be left alone and not to be harmed in any way. If found lethal force is authorized. Bring him in alive for a few extra diamonds. _

Well it figures that I would be wanted by him but why pay so much to get me. I don't have that good of skills in anything. Maybe this is his way of getting revenge on me without getting his hand too dirty. Figures he would send bounty hunters after me. Wonder how long this will go on for before someone or something gets me and turns me over. I couldn't see Cupa's face but I'm pretty sure it is a mix between scared and relieved because she wasn't the one who was being hunted. So she is pretty safe. Now I was very sure that I'm going to die horribly and more then likely very very painfully.

"Any more question you already know the answer to. We got a lot of ground to cover." he explained before looking over to a group of zombies and skeletons near where we where hiding. "I need someone to be searching the forest. Leave no stone unturned. I want this place to be ready for our main search base. Can't afford to be traveling everywhere searching for bits of over turned leaves and foot prints." he barked at them. They shrugged their shoulders and started walking in here. While he was distracted, Me and Cupa quietly walked away. He didn't seem to notice us because he was too busy barking orders at everyone else. Wasn't long before we where out of sight again and we started running.

"I can't believe that worked. I thought for sure that we would have been found and had to fight our way out. Glad it didn't have to come to that." Cupa remarked as she took the creeper head off. I could tell by the way her face looked that she didn't want to have it on any longer then she wanted to. "Smelled terrible in there. Like someone dumped a bad case of explosives in a dump and left It there for a month. Glad that is over." she complained. I tried to get my endermen head off but It was stuck.

"Could be a lot worse. You could of gotten stuck with the head I had. You can tell from the way it smelled that he smoked a lot." I joked "Can you help me get this thing off? Starting to lose my sense of smell." I asked. She laughed a bit before walking over to try to get the head off. She grabbed it by the neckline and pulled as I pushed. It started to slide off but it felt like taking an old Halloween helmet off that didn't fit but you forced it on anyway just to get free candy. Admit it, We all done that one time or another when we where kids. It finally slid off just before I fell backwards flat on my back into a pile of tall grass. She laughed a bit more before walking over to help me up.

"What do we do with the heads how?" Cupa asked. I took my endermen head and stuck in in my backpack. "we keep them for another time. But hopefully we remember to wash them with a lot of soap and possibly fire." I joked. She smiled before putting her creeper head in her bag.

"Well we better get moving. Won't be long till they find out that the people we took the heads from are missing and start sending search parties." she suggested. I was about to say something but a voice from behind stopped me.

"I found them. They are over here!" a voice yelled. I swore in my mind before seeing who it was. It was the zombie in gold armor from earlier and I'm guessing the rest are not too far behind him.

"Damn it. We better start run pretty fast." I implied as I grabbed Cupa's hand and we started running down a small dirt path leading to who knows where. I didn't stop at all as we ran. I didn't even look back because it would only slow us down. I heard the cries of the incoming mobs before I felt a small tug on my arm. I fell face first into the ground and I have to say, ouch that hurt. I looked back to see Cupa tripped on a fallen tree branch. Her foot was bent at a bit of an odd angle that looked like it hurt.

"Ouch. I think I sprained my ankle." she wailed. I walked over to help her up.

"Think you can still walk?" I asked. She said she would try as she put some weight on the foot, letting out a grunt in pain. "Go on without me. There after you. Not me. I'll be fine." she demanded.

"No way I'm going to leave you here alone. Come on. I'll help you get there one way or another." I stated in a very firm tone on voice as I picked her up bridal style and started running. She seemed surprised that I was able to pick her up and still be able to run as a decent rate. My heart was racing 5 miles a minute, legs felt like they where burning but I still ran till I got to the top of a hill.

Over it not far away I saw a huge cobble stone walls and towers with houses scattered around the outside of it. The side of it hung a banner. Had a gray trim on the outside with a golden yellow color on the inside. The same gray trim formed an X with a few items on in the areas. A gold helmet and sword on the top and bottom spots and regular gold bars in the side spots. Cupa's mouth hung wide open at the sight. A burst of relief filled my body. We where going to survive.

"we made it. Now lets hope that we can make it to the border. Once there we will be safe." Cupa said over joyed. Just when we thought we where safe an arrow whizzed past my ear and buried itself deep in a tree just inches from me. I look back to see that we didn't lose the bounty hunter just yet.

Back to gaming-tech. Jackson was typing very fast on his computer. The workers got back from there bathroom break and went back to repairing the portal. On his screen was line after line after line of code. On the monitor next to it was a ton of graphs and a live video feed of Minecraftia. On it was Dustin carrying Cupa bridal style down a dirt path while being chased by a few zombies.

"what do I do now?" he thought out loud to himself. John was away taking a nap in the break room and he didn't want to wake him up. He couldn't send Dustin anything because the projector needed time to cool down.

"well only one thing I can do." he muttered. He put on some headphones and pulled open youtube to put on **(insert music of choice here, I'm not good at picking music so go nuts)**. _I can't do anything to help him so minus well put on some music to make it seem more dramatic on my end._ He thought. The workers where now starting to repair the plexiglass bubble around the portal and a few other scientists where trying to figure out how to fix the power/portal converter. Jackson just tuned them out and kept typing code and figuring out what to name the new element he found and what it could do.

Back to minecraftia. Dustin was still holding Cupa as the skeletons tried to shot arrows at him. Dodging the first shot before running down the hill. As I ran more arrows shot past him and landed on the front of him. Either they where missing on propose or they got horrible aim. I was about to the first house when a arrow hit my leg just below the knee cap. I fell down with a loud thump dropping Cupa a block or 2 in front of me. A door opened and a weird cubed person came out. He was about my height, green eyes, long squidward nose, hands tucked inside it's sleeves, green robe, and no hair.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a shy low pitched voice. He helped Cupa and me get up. I pulled the arrow out of my leg letting out a small cry in pain. Cupa had her arm wrapped around his neck trying to support herself.

"Yea I'm fine. Just an arrow in the knee. Nothing major." I answered. I looked back and saw the bounty hunter and his army running this way. "Take her inside. Do everything you can to make sure she gets there." I ordered as I pulled out Cupa's iron sword "I'll hold them off for as long as I can. Keep her safe and no matter what happens don't look back." I told him. He nodded his head.

"Wait. You promised that we both would survive to make it inside the walls. You won't last 10 minutes with all them after you." she declared. I felt a sharp pain go up the side of my body. I did promise her that but if I didn't take a stand here they could kill us before we even made it half way to the walls from here. I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place on this one.

"I know I promised that but if I don't do this they might kill us and everyone outside of the walls before we made it anywhere close." I explained looking up at the sky to see the moon falling below the horizon. "Besides. I think I could take out a good most of them before they get me." I saw a tear form in her eyes.

"No, I will not lose you like I lost sky." she said with a mix of anger and sorrow in her voice.

"Who is sky?" I asked her. She stopped crying and started blushing bright as redstone.

"Someone who you remind me of. He sacrificed himself to save me from the same bounty hunter who is after you. I never heard from him again. I refuse to let another person sacrifice themselves to save me. Your coming with us no buts about it." she yelled with tears still coming down from her eyes. After hearing that there was no way I could have her live though that pain again. Having someone willingly die to save you just to find someone else who love you and have them die for you as well. There was no time to argue with her. I just nodded and had her wrap her arm around my neck and the 3 of us started running toward the gate which was starting to go down as the sun came up. Arrows kept flying by us but lucky none hit us.

We where when another arrow hit my other leg pinning me to the ground. I fell as Cupa and the villager kept walking. Cupa tried to run back but she couldn't. The villager carried Cupa into the main gate and started yelling for help. I tried pulling the arrow out of my leg again but the pain was too much. I couldn't. I felt another arrow pin my arm to the ground as well. It felt worse then getting your fingers smashed my a door or a hammer. A skeleton walked over me with a arrow notched ready to fire. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't see the inevitable death I had coming.

The ground started shaking a bit and I heard metallic creaking coning closer. I open my eyes to see the skeleton was gone and in it's place was a tall, cubic, robot looking creature. I started feeling dizzy from the loss of blood. I couldn't tell weather or not I was dead or hallucinating. A group of villagers in armor walked over and tried to lift me up. They quickly started dumping a weird pink liquid down my throat. It had a watermelon flavor mixed with a bit of nut. I started to slowly drift away. Before I knew it I was out cold again. My only regret was that I didn't get to have a first date with Cupa.

**Well that is the end of chapter 5. hope you enjoyed. Sorry it took so long. I hit a major writers block. That and I had no time between school and friends to really write. Check out my other fan-fiction works. Please leave a review, favorite, and follow. If I can get 1000 view on minecraftia survival I'll add a random follower to the story. Please don't send out your OC till after I message you. If you find a typo please tell me about it in the messaging. I'm editing them out as I find them. Thank you and please share to all your friends.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**meeting an unusual type of king.**

I open my eyes to see a mysterious shadow figure standing next to me holding my hand. Felt kinda fuzzy and warm. Someone was crying because I could hear there soft cries.

"Please wake up. I don't want to lose you too." a familiar voice cried. Everything was still blurry and hard to make out what anything was. I heard voices start talking all around me. My vision slowly started getting clearer. I was lying on a sorta soft bed. Couldn't see much around me. My right arm and left leg felt kinda tingly. The shadow figure next to me started looking a lot more familiar. I moved my left arm a bit to trying to reach out to the shadow figure.

"He's awake. Get a regeneration potion." the same voice yelled as it turned around. My vision returned just as the figure turned back around. The shadow figure was Cupa standing next to me, holding my hand. Her eyes where bright red from crying. I was trying to remember how I got here and away from that bounty hunter. I looked around to see I was in a small church. Like one for a village.

"Where am I? How did I..." I was stopped by Cupa giving me a passionate kiss. It took me by surprise but after a few seconds I started kissing back. We stopped after a few minutes to catch out breath. "Please don't do something like that ever again." she added. I smiled and brushed a bit of her hair behind her ear.

"Get a room you two. This is a place of healing and prayer, Not an inn for notch sake." another voice stated. I look over Cupa's shoulder to see a girl about Cupa's height, long brown hair pulled up in pigtails, green eyes, pink robe, and she was holding a glass bottle with a weird purple liquid inside it.

"Drink this, it will help with the healing." she explained as she gave me the bottle. I popped the cork off and drank it. Tasted like a sweet punch but not exactly. I look at where the arrows pinned me down to see that there was nothing. It looked like it was never there.

"How long was I out and how did I heal so fast?" I asked. The healer looked at me like I was crazy.

"About 10-20 minutes and It has always been like this. It is one of the many blessings notch gave minecraftia. In the early days you could get healed just by eating. Now as long as you are not hungry you can heal a bit slower then it use to be but it still heals you. If you got potions of healing and regeneration you can heal within a matter of minutes." she explained. Cupa just sat there nodding her head in agreement.

"thank you Ms...?" I thanked not knowing her name. " Nellie. One of the few priestesses in the kingdom. You lucky that the iron golem and guards came when they did. Other wise you would have been dead no question." Nellie explained.

"Thank you for healing him. How can I ever repay you?" Cupa asked.

"An emerald or two would be nice. Those ghast tears for the regeneration potion are not cheap and hard to get." She emphasized. Cupa dug into her pack to try to find an her emeralds. She pulled out 2 green gems that where about as big as her hand. "may not be much but it will do." she explained as Cupa gave her the emeralds. My eyes widened at how huge the gems where.

"Those are some freaking huge gems. You could practically eat off of them." I said surprised.

"He isn't from around here is he?" Nellie asked. Cupa just shrugged her shoulders. I got up and shook her hand.

"Again, thank you for your services. Hope you have a wonderful day" I thanked. She smiled as me and Cupa walked out the door. "May notch bless you." she complemented. The road was made of gravel, the same weird glowing rock was being hung over a fence every few blocks. There where many houses and people walking around. Few cubic, others weren't. We where on the inside on a cobble stone wall, guards walking back and forth on the wall with there bows drawn. One of the guards walked up to me. He was a bit shorter then me. Iron armor, iron sword on the belt.

"So you are the new people. King Sky would like a word with you." he explained. Me and Cupa followed him to the huge castle in the center. I'm assuming that I'm going to be turned in for the bounty, but if I was wouldn't they have done that when I was passed out? On the outside the castle looked exactly like you would expect but inside. The pillars where made of gold blocks, the path to the throne room was made of gold, the kingdom banner was hung here and there. Who ever this king was he must have been filthy stinking rich to afford all this gold everywhere.

"Any clue on why the king wants to see us?" I asked Cupa.

"I have no clue. Lets hope for the best." she answered. We passed more guards but they where in golden armor and wielded gold swords. Cupa looked confused at why they where in that armor

"Does the king know that gold armor is worse then iron armor?" she stated. As we walked into the throne room. There was a person sitting in a dark blue chair wearing glowing golden armor, couldn't see nothing else but the armor.

"Do not disrespect the power of the butter" the person on the throne announced in a firm voice. The guard who brought us here bent down on 1 knee whole laying down his sword. Cupa knelled down as well. She took a quick glance

"King SkyDoesMinecraft, These are the people who you requested see you." He remarked. (yes skydoesminecraft from youtube. I find his video's funny, please go watch them.) He walked down from his throne to get a better look. He had a pair of black sunglasses on, had a glowing golden sword at his waist, an amulet around his neck, and a pair of black gloves on. They looked more like leather gloves instead of the wool gloves Cupa has.

"Yes, I just wanted to personally meet every new citizen to my kingdom. Please, Let me talk to them alone." he requested. Everyone got up. The guards bowed and left in a organized manner. They didn't seem to worried that they where leaving there king alone with two complete strangers.

"I'm SkyTheKidrs, but everyone calls me skydoesminecraft. Welcome to my kingdom." he greeted us friendly like shaking our hands. To be honest I expected the king to be all about how they got so much power and money, but he seemed like he wasn't your advantage stereotype king.

"I'm Dustin and this is my girlfriend Cupa." I answered. Cupa just waved hello.

"So. What brings you to my kingdom Dustin and Cupa?" he asked as he kissed the top of Cupa's hand like a gentlemen.

"Our house was burnt down by some jerk named Herobrine not too far from here." I explained. He froze when I mentioned herobrine. His sunglasses almost fell off his face, jaw hung wide open.

"He is back?! I think I need more butter knights to protect my kingdom." He stated.

"With all dew respect I think you might need diamond knights instead of golden knights to protect your kingdom." Cupa requested. Sky just stroked his chin like a beard was there.

"The squids must of brought him back some how just to torment me. Damn you squids" He yelled. I just stood there confused as heck. Why does he call gold butter (don't tell me why in the replies or pm.) or why he hates squids.

"Why is everyone scared of herobrine and why is he so evil?" I asked. Sky smacked his forehead like I said something very stupid. "follow me to the library. I'll explain everything you need to know." he requested walking to the door behind us the guards walked out of. Me and Cupa followed him. The guards lined the hall way with there hands next to there swords when needed. The hall way to the library was full of paintings.

One of them had sky in his golden armor on top of a mountain of dead squid bodies holding up a golden sword into the air as lightning struck it. I had to admit who ever painted them had some skill.

We where halfway down the hall when I leaned over to ask Cupa something.

"Is this this the sky you told me about last night?" I whispered to her. She shook her head in disagreement. "No. the one I knew was a bit taller and would never waste gold on tools." she whispered back. "ah, Okay" I replied. We kept walking down the hall till we came to a set of double doors. Sky opened the doors and walked in, me and Cupa followed. What we where about to learn was going to change the way we view minecraftia as we know it.

Unknown p.o.v.

I was standing there in a room made of a very dark red brick, few glowing rocks scattered across the ceiling. A ghostly figure was floating off the ground looking out a hole in the wall looking Outside to a hellish world that only the bravest of warriors dare to face.

There was seas of lava pouring down from the top of the realm, weird stone everywhere that burns forever, souls screaming in terror, the mobs around here looked like they can easily destroy entire town easy.

"Is everything going according to plan my apprentice?" a dark sinister voice asked.

"Everything is going exactly as you planned my lord." I said bowing down on one knee. My enchanted iron sword at my waist. Had dark clothes, blonde hair with the tips scorched from the ungodly heat, my arms where covered in scars and scorch marks from the countless encounters with the mobs here.

"I am putting a lot of trust they you will be able to complete this simple task flash, or shall I keep calling you sky?" he joked. I was full of rage at the mention of my old name. I took a deep breath and answered.

"Don't call me sky anymore and yes I will complete it lord herobrine." I calmly replied. He floated down and patted me on the back.

"Fail me and you will visit the lava pools again." he threatened. I felt a jolt of fear. I didn't want to go back down to the lava pools to be beaten by the pigmen and shot at by the blazes again.

"I won't fail you my lord." I promised. He turned his back to look at the lakes of lava.

"Do you still have feeling for that creeper girl or did my minions beat it out of you? Might I remind you who you are being sent to get. Time for her to pay her debt to me." he asked. I had to use every ounce of will power to lie to him. I still loved her but I didn't want another beating.

"You beat them out pretty good sir." I lied. He waved his hand as a sign I need to get out of his sight. I walked out of the fortress and to a purple portal.

"I'm coming back for you baby and Nothing is going to stand in my way." I declared before going though the portal.

**Sorry it took me so long for the update. I hit a major writers block, had to finish up school work, needed to spend time with my girlfriend. Hope you enjoy. The winner of the 1000 viewers contest is Striker Hutassa. Her OC was flash/sky. Please check out what she wrote. They are pretty good. Please share with your friends, review, follow, and favorite. Check out my other fan fictions. Warning the dinosaur farms are some of my early works. Few typos and plot holes here and there so please don't flame on them. I'll fix them as soon as I can. Updates will be random and will happen when ever I get the time. Disclamer I don't own minecraft. If I did the dinosaur mod will be put into vanilla minecraft. Hope you enjoy. I got so many ideas for future chapters and stories. Thank you and enjoy until the next update**


	7. Chapter 7

**chapter 7**

**a history lesson and the new update**

**dustin's p.o.v**

I walked into the library holding Cupa's hand as we followed the king. i have to admit this is a rather impresive looking library. the floor was light blue with a gold trim, there was book shelves as far as the eye can see,the walls had a few paintings on it. no one was in the library. I stoped to view one of the paintings. it had sky on it on one knee, with a diamond on a ring so big it would give any billionare a run for there checkbooks. there was also a girl in it. about Cupa's hight, half pink and purple hair, 1 eye blue and the other green, blue shirt, black pants, and a golden pendent around her neck. a sunset in the background. i heard sky walk back to where we where.

"I remember that day like it was yesterday. The day i proposed to my queen dawnables, I went mining for 3 weeks straight with a few picks, a few porkchops, and my trusty budder sword to find a diamond big enough to show her how much i love her, when i got back she was worried sick." he explained with tears coming from his glasses.

"How sweet." Cupa admired. Sky wiped he tears from his glasses.

"she was so happy that day i swear she was going to explode. we built this kingdom from the ground up and ruled it ever since. she is currently at Antvenom's kingdom to talk with grailmore about notch knows what." he explained a bit more before clapping his hands

"Well i should go find that book. Could be anywhere in here." he stated before wondering off to look for what ever he was looking for. "lets see. 1001 ways to cook squid, nope. enchanting basics, nope. brewing for dumbies,nope. uses for lapis, I'll hang on to this one for a while." he kept saying book titles outloud. some where very crazy. i lended in to ask Cupa something.

"You know anything about this guy? i am beyond clueless here." I wispered to her. she shook her head.

"I know just about as much as you do right now about him." she answered.

"Here it is, the history of minecraftia." he yelled from 10 rows of books away. he ran right to a table to dust it off. "This book hasn't been touched in many updates. Which reminds me. Happy update." he said as he opened the book, flipping the pages.

"That was today? I thought it was next week." Cupa said confused. "No it is today. the update of the horses. finally a faster way to travel in minecraftia without wasting so much iron and budder. I heard there is a party starting on golem street. I'll be there no question. the king loves to party. " he excitidly claimed.

"Nice. Hope there is going to be cake. It isn't a good party without cake." she said

"Can we please focus on the task at hand before we go off celebrating the new update?" I loudly said.

"Ok, you win. i'll read the chapter about herobrine and why he is evil." he said as he opened to the right chapter.

"Herobrine is the little brother of the holy creater of minecraftia, Notch. He wasn't always evil. He helped watch over everyone and everything, back in the days when the mobs didn't attack the humans at night. One day when he was watching over a village he fell in love with a beautiful woman. He knew it was against the ancient laws of minecraftia for gods to fall in love with humans. He pleaded for his brother to strip him of his powers and send him down to minecraftia. Notch didn't like the idea but he needed to teach his brother a lession on why it was a law so he did went along with what he was asked. Herobrine was cast out of the aether and landed mear blocks away from the front gates of the village. The name of the woman has been lost for many updates. On the day the two was supost to be married the woman was killed by raiders of the creative faction because they found out who herobrine and wanted what he has. Blinded by rage he found his powers back and the raiders base. He slayed every one in that underground obsidian bunker without hesitation or doubt, When he was finished there he started killing everyone and everything in his path. Notch seeing the level of destrustion herobrine had done he couldn't blame him on the raiders but the rest was unacceptible. He personally went down to try to talk some sense into his brother. Herobrine didn't listen to a word his brother said and tried to kill him for not warning him about what would happen." Sky read.

My eyes grew wide. first though going though my head was. _**well, your a dead man, you need me I'll be on the next flight out of here. Hey tony wait for me! I don't want to stay here when the owner of this brain gets vicioucly murdered.**_ that thought didn't help at all. i kept listening to what sky was reading

"The fight between the two grew terrible. mobs started attacking humans, humans started being afraid of the dark again. With them both being gods they can not die so Notch cast him into the deepest parts of the nether. While he was banished to the nether he grew more evil and started to befriend the mobs there, making himself the god of the mobs and the nether. he is unable to escape the nether but he can astroproject himself out of the nether to make deals with humans and mobs, create chaos, and cause trouble. when he gets enough souls he can escape the nether with ease. if he makes a deal with the enderdragon your best bet at survival is to pray that you are not on his list of souls to collect. the types of deals can vary from being rich to getting the girl but for mobs the most common one is to become human or to be able to wear and use armor. there is no known weapon made in minecraftia that is able to wound him. other dimentions and universe weapons maybe. bewere of his army of hostile mobs if you are planning on doing something stupid." sky read. i look over and saw that Cupa's face was frozen in fear.

"You ok?" i asked her. she shook her head a bit and blinked.

"yea i'm fine." she responded. Sky closed the book.

"Well that is about everything we know about Herobrine. Now after learning that I'm going to the update party to celebrate what time I have left in minecraftia before dawnables gets back and before Herobrine kills us all. oh before i forget your new house will be 102 budder ave." He said giving me a key before running out of the library "Hey, don't start the party without me!" I heard him say in the distance as he was running. Cupa started laughing a bit at the humor of it. I walked over to her and held her hand.

"We haven't had a offical date yet so do you want to be my date for the.." I said before she put her finger from her other hand over my mouth.

"Yes, but lets check out the new house first before we go to the party." She answered before i can finish my question to her. I kept holding her hand as we walked out of the library. we got outside to see was a few people walking around but not many. the roads where clear, the main differance was the sky. It went from blue to bright pink fast, cracks of lightning here and there.

"Update will happen soon. Notch and Jeb are preparing there powers." Cupa explained. I just stood there confused.

"How does the updates work? Just wondering." I asked stupidly. Cupa just laughed a bit and tried to explain.

"Well, When it is time. Notch and Jeb start charging up there powers like as you see in the sky. When they feel like we are ready they release it upon minecraftia. The land changes to the way they like, sometimes we get new mobs and new things they want us to have. of course it comes with a price. as tribute we sacrifice some of whatever we have to them so we can stay on there good side. lesson learned there. one update some people forgot to sacrifice some of what they had. in that update they gave up wither skeletons and the wither boss. but it wasn't all bad. we can get beacon blocks and a way to get out of the nether if we get stuck. sadly it is sometimes random and unexpected. they do they to fix a few bugs here and there with the land but there is problems still. wars are fought on which god controls the updates or who is the better one." she explained. I just stood there amazed.

" No offence but how do you know all this?" I asked. she giggled a bit.

"Sky tought me. Not king sky but the other one I told you about. the House we stayed at before herobrine destroyed it was his house. he acually saved my butt more then once and helped me learn the human ways in minecraftia. very long story there." she explained. i smiled, nodded and agreed with what she said. we walked down a few street to see our new house. it wasn't perfect but not bad. small cottage like, glowstone lamp posts outside, few flowers placed infront, cobble walls, birch logs in the corners, pointed stone roof, and a small chest outside the house which had a sigh on it that said 'mailbox for 102'. As i put the key in the hole a thunderus boom filled the air and shook the ground making me fall. I rubbed my head a bit before hearing Cupa.

"Can you please get off me? You are crushing my ribs." she said. i look down to see I landed ontop of her. i quickly got off. "Sorry" I apologized. "It's ok. just one of the side effects of the update about to start." she explained. I looked back up to the sky and it was getting worse. lightning was starting to link up, went from bright pink to very bright white, thundering boom kept filling the air over and over, wind was blowing allover the place. no buildings fell or items.

"Before the update gets here it is complete hell down on the ground. worse in the air." she yelled over the noise. a huge crackle of lightning hit the ground off in the distance and created a huge wall of light coming this way. Cupa wrapped her arms around my neck as I pull her up.

"What the hell is that!" i yelled hearing a tiny explosion coming not to far from me.

"That is the light of Notch. It is what updates the land. This is always the scariest part." she said in a lot of fear. Her grip around my neck started tightening. I held her as the light came this way. when the wall of light was about to pass over us I looked Cupa in the eyes and held on to her like i was never going to let go.

**back at gaming tech **

**third person point of view. **

**(warning! lots of swearing ahead)**

jackson was still at his computer typing in a ton of lines of code into the computers. the portal arc was still being welded into place, the reactor area was still being repaired by the robots. he looked back on the computer screen to see what was on the screen wildly spinning around.

"Holy shit! get john in her now, we got a problem!" he yelled at one of the workers. the worker ran right into the breakroom and woke up john from his nap. was he cranky. johnson could hear him swearing from all the way across the room. john walked down the

"This better be important jackson. I do not like being woken up by anyone other then the alarm clock." he yelled. "It is. the probe is wildly flying all over the place. we can't get a lock on where dustin is. good news is i finally figured out how to get the sound working." jackson explained. john just rubbed his eyes and got a cup of coffee.

"Well turn it on. I want to hear what is going on there." john ordered as he drank the coffee. jackson typed in a few commands then.

"what the hell is..." a voice said from the screen. the video screen went down. the computers shot sparkes out and the screens went blank before exploding making everyone duck and cover behind the closest thing. Jackson stood there looking ready to strangle someone.

"Jackson what the hell happened?" john said with hot coffee spilled over his chest.

"I don't know. I ran so manys simulations and it never exploded in any of them." he said very unsure "Unless." he said shocked.

"Unless what. cut the crap and tell me." john yelled as he tried to clean the coffee off of him.

"Unless there was a huge,by huge I mean bigger then anything man can create huge electro-magnetic pulse from there side. we now got no way of seeing where he is at, is he in danger, or lock on to the universe he is at." jackson explained. john just let his jaw drop and put on a pair of glasses on so he can take them off in shock.

"Are you telling me that we have absolutly no way of helping him or being able to find him?" he asked with his hand on the desk.

"If you want it in simple terms yes. The portal is almost done but the main problem was locking on to him, We now have no way of doing that. That portal can lead anywhere now. How the hell do you think we got half of the shit in the vault. We sure as hell didn't make any of it. the portal could end up back in minecraftia, It can end up in the jurassic park universe, Hell It can end up in the fucking halo universe or worse." he yelled as he threw a stack of papers on the ground. "Millions of dollars, gone. a ticket to a fresh start, gone. Our hardest and youngest worker, gone." Jackson said now picking up the papers.

"Wait, youngest! I thought you where the youngest?" john asked very confused. jackson placed the papers back on the desk.

"I'm not the youngest. I'm only 25. Dustin is about 16-17ish area. We don't get him back the lawsuits will be the lest of out worry. he is a minor, We will be shut down in a heartbeat, our equipment dismantled and sent off to god knows where. But with the computers fried and my laptop being the last system able to activate the portal we got next to no chance of bring him back in time. We now have about 3 to 4 days left to bring him back before he starts getting dependent on the substance there." jackson explained. John just stood there wide eyed about to pull what is left of his hair out.

"How did he get past the forms? we never hire minors." john asked.

"He lied on the forms but wasn't able to lie from the scanners before entering the portal." jackson explained

"What is the odds of finding the right universe he is in if we randomly searched?" john asked.

"1 in about 10 billion. there are many universise even then it is a slim chance we will find the right one and still have enough time to bring him back. Our best bet is to give up, accept the jail time, burn all trace of this project leading to anyone else but me and you, or we pray that we find the right universe in time and not get killed somewhere along the way. all else fails we jump into the portal with what ever universe it is locked on to and set the whole lab to self destruct." jackson explained more. John sat on the nearest chair trying to think.

"Well lets try to find him and if we fail we do it your way and blow this place up to the moon. What do we have left to lose." john responded. jackson plugged one of the cords from the fried computers into his laptop.

"lets pray to god we find him before it is too late." jackson said before he plugged in a usb flash drive and uploaded millions of lines of code. john started barking orders to the workers and tried to help out before the coffee wears off.

**Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. I haven't updated in a while because I never found time and I am away from my main typing computer with all my ideas and half a dozen other things I can't remember right now. please share the story with your friends. remember to favorite, follow, and review on what you think about it. I am sorry for the over use of swear words in the chapter. also please send ideas for more universes that john and jackson can explore while finding the right one. I'm trying a new writing style so let me know if you like it this way or the other way. thank you for reading and I'll try to update more often.**


End file.
